Doomsday Legion: Breakout
by Hope The Victor
Summary: In the wake of a new looming threat to the Universes, a mass riot will lead to the formation of a group of outsiders and criminals with different stories, all from the grasp of a inescapable Prison.
1. The Dark Prison

The world changed when the Enhanced and _Blessed_ were introduced to the Universes. From there, they were free to choose how they used their own gifts for the greater good. Some fought for the good of the people. The others… they took routes more sinister.

There are people out there, criminals, madmen and utter monsters that use their powers to terrorize, steal, and destroy. They do what they want, until that is.. When they are caught.

And where do the worst of them go? Only the most dangerous and utter maniacal men and women who use their gifts for unspeakable evils find themselves behind these walls. A wall of Black steel and stone surrounding a prison that holds such individuals.

They call it the Dark Fortress, and from there, that prison holds no Escape.

This large prison holds some of the most Deadliest criminals and Villains, from all over the Universes, in its cells. Some were defeated by the hero groups, others were out there from elsewhere.

But it isn't just the criminals this prison holds. Its also a holding Facility for those who dont want to be seen. Captured specimens and freaks, hybrids and outsiders who were never meant to see the light of day, put there by their abandoners, or captured by the law.

Yes, these cells hold the Maniacal, and the Dangerous, but also the Outsiders, and the Unwanted. But there may yet be hope for some criminals, for what if they were called to redeem themselves, those from sinister origins or outsider backgrounds, and could do some good… possibly. For even those from non-heroic pasts can become the saviors of the world.


	2. I Don't Belong Here

We open to the interior of the prison, Cell Block B-01, called "The Hive".

"Alright kiddies, its dinner time! Lineup for today's special!" one of the wardens called. The prisoners of the cell block screamed in protest, clanging on the doors. "Pipe down!"

One warden knocked on the cell door of an inmate.

"Reindeer Man! Where you at?" they called.

Walking up to the cell door and peeking out was a young boy in his pre to adult age with a orange-red hair color and in orange prison gear.

"For the last time, im not a Reindeer Man. And i have a name you know." the boy said.

"Well you got the powers of a Reindeer, so i say youre a Reindeer man. And what we say here sticks." the warden reminded.

"That name would stick if i was half reindeer, which im not. Im just a man." he said. "Who has the skills of that reindeer."

AJ Drake

Con Man turned Reverse Enhanced

Charged with Illegal Production of Artificial Enhanced and Bioweapons, self belief that hes framed.

Not to be trusted

"Uh huh...that makes you a reindeer man." the warden said walking off. "Man, we've gotten a lot of freaks here since all those prisoners were transferred here from the Universal Prison. Stupid Ultron." he said before something hit against a cage. "Gah!" he said.

"Oh great… Prisoner B-46-R is acting up again." another warden called looking to the cage. "Quit biting the hand that feeds you."

The creature just stared with its soulless looking eyes as it tilted its head.

"Oh man, that thing gives me the creeps, what even is it?" one guard asked.

"Its called Dark Water… another name for Ink colored back." the warden said. "It was an experiment combining the genes of humans with that of Inklings."

"And the result was that thing?" the guard asked.

"Science can be a total jerk sometimes." the warden replied as the being looked at them, black ink dripping from its body somehow.

Dark Water

Half Human, Half Inkling Abomination

Gender: Unknown

Moves like an Inkling, fights like an Inking

Dangerous, Mute, and Purley made of Ink

Extremely Dangerous if faced in Turf War

"It only took 1 Turf War for the Squid Research Lab to completely disown it and send it here. The Battle footage is unreal." the warden said.

"Yes...least its not as horrible as that guy." the guard said pointing to a young man in samurai robes. "He's a foreigner from the Warrior Universe right?"

"Youve never heard of him, have you? Hes a dangerous Ronin from the House that in a rivalry with the 5th Flux family. The Flux Family there called their prodigal son Kenshin. So to that end… their enemies named him after Kenshin Uesugi's Greatest Rival." the warden said.

Takeda Ryuichi

Named After: Takeda Shingen

Lethal Swordsman with any blade

Favorite Blade: Akuma No Ryu, the Demonic Dragon

"Don't you dare talk about that fool of a swordsman in my presence. I am he who shall rule that universe...not him.' Takeda said.

"You ain't doing anything while you're locked up in here. And with good reason." the guard near his cell said. "You slayed dozens of Houses, even those allied with the 5th Flux family. Your list of figures murdered is a thick binder. It took two platoons with shock rounds and stunners just to bring you down. You're not getting out of here, if you don't already know where you are."

"I foresee that he shall escape from here one day." a voice said as in it sat a normal looking girl.

"Who's this? She doesn't seem so bad?" a guard said.

"We call this one Gaia. She claims to be the reincarnation of a titan and somethings has these spells. She might look innocent but she destroyed an entire city and yet does not remember doing it." the warden said. "She's one of our people to keep locked up at all times."

Natalie Rocka

Name to go by: Gaia

A supposed reincarnation of the Titan of Nature.

True or just crazy?

"We got some real freaks here, you know that?" the worker said.

"Oh...you haven't even seen the worst of them yet." the warden said pointing to a nearby cage where a girl with razor sharp teeth and claws was going wild.

"What the? Is she a beastman?" the worker said.

"Sort of. She's one of those people who underwent that process that was legalized recently. The animal surgery thing." the warden said. "She's caused a lot of trouble in her life since Hong Kong. While all her actions were labelled as either self defense or protection, and some of it being in legal fights, we were able to pin her through some guys we had spying on her in a junkyard. She killed a college student there. We arrested her when she was driving away with the driver. She's being locked here till a trial is set up."

Uzaki Hitomi

Honey Badger Beastman(?)

Completely fearless and ruthless

Total Wild Card.

"God...why did I get mixed up in there? We're just keeping all these dangerous guys here." the worker said.

"Relax. Security was the reason we built this new prison. Its a bit more secure than the Universal Prison. And the best part is, no civilian even knows where it is." the warden said.

"And no ones ever broken out of here?"

"Not since it was built 8 months ago." the warden said. "Like I said...no one knows its here."

It was then at the same time outside a familiar villain was listening in.

"Well...almost no one." Flux said grinning.

Back in the Cell Block, AJ was sitting down in his cell.

"Are you pondering?" Takeda asked.

"Yeah… im thinking about how i don't belong here. I was framed, and no guard believes me." Aj replied.

"You were a con man who dabbled with nature. Seems like you belong here to me." Takeda said.

"I didn't do it, okay? Some guy went back on a deal and trapped me on site. The authorities caught me with all the evidence, and i didn't do whatever was in those cases. It had to be connected to someone from any of the Flux Families. I just don't know who'd set me up." AJ explained. "I do know one thing. I'll find that jerk, whatever family hes in. I'm gonna beat his ass like a Cherokee Drum."

"Shut up, loser!" one of the prisoners said.

"Yeah, just serve your sentence and enjoy it." the other said as the other prisoners laughed.

"But that days never gonna come… and they just think im like them. So im not going anywhere." Aj said.

"I know it doesn't help but I believe you." Gaia said.

"Thanks." he said sarcastically.

"I was just trying to…" Gaia said before pausing for a bit. "Move."

"What?" AJ asked.

"Move now!" she shouted as he did what she asked as a missile broke through his cell and through the gates.

"What in the…" AJ said before a ship docked outside as strolling in was Flux with Ian.

"People of the Dark Fortress! Some of you might not know me, but my name is Amadeus Cornelius Flux! I am the leader of the Universal Villains." Flux said.

"That guy… hes from the 1st Family…" AJ said. "What did you come here to do?"

"Ian?" Flux said as Ian shot AJ with a taser, temporarily paralyzing him. "Rude. Now, you people might be wonder what the baddest villain of all time is doing here." he said as the prisoners laughed. "Okay. I know I haven't been the best villain for a long while. But...my latest plan willl change things. But due to being understaffed. Not that I lost members, more like we're low on man power, I have come to make a deal. I will release all of you from your cells but in exchange...you must join the Universal Villains, but that seems like a small price to pay for freedom if you ask me. I mean, come on. Am I right?"

"You would free us just to make us your underlings? What if this is all a ploy to stab us in the back. What is it youre after?" Takeda asked.

"Not underlings, business partners. Isn't that right, Ian?" Flux asked.

"You're right, partner. Man I've missed saying that." Ian said.

"And true, some of you might be backstabbed but only if you cross me. So play nice. Now...as for what I'm after...I cannot reveal that right now but trust me when I say...it shall all pay off." Flux said.

"I say we go with it." one prisoner said.

"Anything other than this hellhole." another said.

"Flux! Flux! Flux! Flux!" they chanted.

"Aw, you guys. Just give me a moment and I'll shut down the power to security." Flux said.

"Ow…" AJ said. "What's he gonna do?"

"A small deed for our freedom. But as soon as the power goes off, run the other way." Gaia whispered.

"Wait...he blew open my cell, I can just run now and...oh...I can't feel my legs." AJ said.

"Paralysis. Likely a way to punish you." Takeda said. "I will never follow a man like Flux."

Flux strolled along the catwalk as he fired shots at each guard that tried to stop him.

"Ha! Oh how I have missed this." Flux said before reaching the power. "Everyone! I give to thee...your freedom!" Flux said shutting off the power as the cell doors flung open.

(Cue-Speakerbox- Bassnectar)

"Lets get outta here!" one of the prisoners said as thousands of convicted murderers and madmen emptied out of their cells and rioted their way to the Dark Battalion.

Dark water then turned into a pure ink squid form and sloshed to the floor, reforming as a human inkling hybrid as they charged out.

"Ow, ow ow!" AJ said as they marched all over him. "This really hurts."

"Dont be such a pussy." a voice said as a clawed hand picked him up and brought him to face level. It was Hitomi.

"Please dont kill me. Or eat me, i may have the ability of a walking talking reindeer but i dont taste like venison." AJ said as he was stomped twice by a prisoner. "Hey, you did that on purpose! If I could see your face you'd be dead!"

"Well, I think that went pretty well." Flux said.

"But we only got 75 percent of them. The rest either stayed or hijacked ships in the bay." Ian said.

"Eh, I wasn't expecting to get all of them anyway. Well...only thing to do now is blow up the prison and cover our tracks." Flux said.

"Hang on, did he say blow up the prison?!" AJ asked.

"Time to go." Takeda said. "No my sword. I still need that." he said running to the armory.

"Better hurry. Place goes boom in ten minutes!" Flux said as he and Ian showed themselves back onto their ship.

"Carry me outta here to the armory." AJ said to Hitomi and Gaia.

"Hell no, im not dragging your dead weight around, Reindeer." Hitomi said.

"I'm not a Reindeer!" AJ protested.

"Wait, you cannot do what you're planning, Mr. Flux!" Gaia said. "I've seen the future of your plans. People are going to die."

"Yes...They will...die to join my Fluxtopia!" Flux said laughing as he flew off.

"We need to go. Gaia, carry me until my legs get feeling in them again!" AJ said.

"Okay. We'll head to the bay. Maybe there's still a ship left." Gaia said carrying him off.

"Geez…" Hitomi said as she saw Dark Water put on some Gear. "Hey, Squid-face! Follow the Reindeer or get killed, your choice!"

Dark water looked to Hitomi as she dashed on all fours to the bay. It grabbed the last of itself before following her.

At the hangar, there was a ship there as the four reconvened.

"Lets get outta this place already." Hitomi said.

"No, were not leaving without Takeda." Aj said.

"Hey, here's an idea. Shut up." Hitomi said moving aside. "I'm not staying to die here." she said.

"Come on, how hard is it to get your sword back?" AJ asked. "We better go."

"Right." Gaia nodded as they went to the ship with Dark Water following.

"Get me in the cockpit, i know how to fly!" AJ said as Gaia set him in the pilots seat.

"Five minutes remaining until the Prison Detonates." Gaia said.

"Punch it already, you idiot!" Hitomi said.

"Im going as fast as i can!" AJ said scrambling on the controls.

"Uh...we're in neutral." Gaia said pointing to the stick controls.

"Maybe i am an idiot…" AJ said putting the stick in drive and looking in the mirror, seeing Takeda running towards the ship. "Hang on to something!"

He steered the ship towards takeda as the Samurai jumped to the ship, landing in the cargo bay as AJ accelerated the ship to the exit as the bombs detonated.

"Were not going to make it!" Takeda said.

"Yes, we will." Gaia said.

"Gonna be tight…!" AJ said as they made it through the flames and sped out of the prison, it exploding behind them. "Oh man, that was close."

(Song End)

"I did not see any prisoners or guards left behind. It appears they all escaped." Takeda said. "Or were killed by Flux."

"Too bad for them. At least we escaped though." Hitomi said. "Like id follow that bastard. There's only one man I take orders from."

"I get the feeling it ain't me. But were stuck together, it seems." AJ said. "Two guys, two girls… and, whatever the hell you are."

Dark water just looked at them with utter silence.

"Creepy." AJ said. "So, Gaia, right? You said you saw what that jerk was planning? What's he after?"

"Ancient power that was locked away a millenia ago. Twelve god like entities that once roamed the worlds, battling the evil that was the titans. They're known as...the Olympos XII." Gaia said.

"Olympos XII. If I remember right, they were said to be formidable warriors that vanished centuries ago." Takeda said.

"If they are so powerful, why does that guy want em? I guess to build this Fluxtopia thing…" AJ said.

"Pfft, yeah. Like an Amusement Park would be a goal for a villain." Hitomi said sarcastically.

"Though Flux is a joke, the threat he's going to unleash upon the worlds is not." Gaia said.

"Well it shouldn't be too much trouble to put a wrench in his plan then. And were the wrench." AJ said. "Were gonna find these Olympos XII, wherever they're hiding. And hopefully some hero types have the idea to find em too."

"You really believe the five of us can make some sort of effort against a plan with apocalyptic tendencies?" Takeda asked.

"Were criminals, freaks and outsiders… but even guys like us can stop Doomsday from Coming. Were the Doomsday Legion." AJ said.

"A fitting name." Gaia nodded.

"For something you came up with on the fly." Hitomi added.

"Not dignifying that." AJ retorted.

"So...where are we going anyway?" Takeda asked.

"Knowing Flux, he's likely headed to a sealed temple in Rome of the Beast Universe. It was said that is where the Olympus XII reside." Gaia said.

"Thats where we gotta look first, then. But first, lets make it official. My names-" AJ began before Hitomi knocked him aside.

"No one cares. Let's go already." Hitomi said.

"Jeez, lighten up a little…" AJ said.


	3. Tomb of the 12

It was several days after the events of the prison as the ship containing the five flew across the sky. Gaia continued to meditate but gave worried looks as she saw large fires and gigantic beings bringing destruction in their wake.

"So, you can see the future?" AJ asked.

"Its not seeing into the future. More like Precognition. I can see glimpses into something that is likely to happen." Gaia said. "And if Flux goes through with his plan, a lot of worlds are going to die."

"Well that sounds like a future i'd rather not let come true." AJ said. "And thats why were headed to Rome."

"Yes. Still, something I can't shake. I feel like something bad is going to happen because of all of this." Gaia said.

"There's nothing you can see immediately." AJ said.

"The future is whatever you make it. I see my goal as becoming the true warlord of the Warrior Universe." Takeda said polishing his sword.

"You have some stiff competition, you know that right?" Hitomi asked. "You have a rival, with three swords to your one."

"The number of swords isn't the deciding factor. Its how one uses them that decides it in the end." Takeda said.

"Yeah. The One with the Sharpest Fangs always wins." Hitomi smiled. "I still dont see why we gotta bring that black squid with us."

Dark water looked up from cleaning his weapons. Among them were a splattershot, Splat Roller, and splat bucket.

"He followed us, no reason for us to lose him." AJ said.

"Given Flux's numbers right now, we need as much help as possible." Takeda said.

"So aside from the god like status, what else do you know of these Olympos XII?" AJ aksed.

"Like myself, who is a reincarnation of the Mother of the Earth, the 12 are all different versions of the Roman Gods. Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Diana, Neptune, Juno, Minerva, Bacchus, Vulcan, Ceres and Apollo." Gaia explained. "They're all representations of creatures, each one with their own domain. Millennia ago, they formed in order to battle against the evils of gigantic beings...the titans. Once humans who gained the powers of gods just like the Blessed, but they believed they were gods so they turned against mortal kind. The Olympos XII fought against them and the one who lead them...Titanmon. The battle lasted centuries but soon the titans were defeated. Ever since, that tomb has stood undisturbed."

"And Flux wants the 12 for himself. Thats a bad thing, right?" AJ asked.

"If you didnt get the memo before about her prediction, then that probably is a bad thing." Hitomi said.

"We must get to the temple before Flux unseals the 12, and uses them for his evil ways." Gaia said.

"Right, right. So, what's this temple look like anyway?" Hitomi asked.

"That!" Gaia said pointing to a large stone structure where surrounding it were smaller statues of people and a few giant ones.

"Thats the tomb?" Takeda asked.

"From the looks of it. And flux hasnt shown up yet. Were the first ones here." AJ said.

"What's with the statues?" Hitomi asked.

"Likely representations of the Titans and the god powered humans." Gaia said.

"We should probably secure the temple and find the tombs before flux gets here. I'll find us a place to land." AJ said as the ship landed outside.

"So there's no skyland inside?" AJ asked.

"The temple is sealed all the way around. No ones even been able to open its doors." Gaia said.

"Wow. That's amazing. And we beat Flux here so…" AJ said before a shuriken nearly took his head off. "Huh?"

"Ye who seek to break in. I'll ask you to move along." a voice said as a frog like ninja known as Greninja stood in front of the doors.

"Wha? Nononono, were here to protect the temple!" AJ tried to convince.

"I do not care what your intentions are. You get close to the gates, you are considered enemies and you must now be judged. Water…" Greninja said making another shuriken.

"Oh great…" AJ said as he stroked his hair as some blue veins glowed in his legs.

"Shuriken!" Greninja called as he fired the shuriken, but AJ dodged, bouncing off the walls and running along the temple walls with incredible speed. "What is this?!" he asked as AJ landed beside him.

"Walk Point." AJ said running across walls on all fours.

"I see. You're something of an Enhanced." Greninja said.

"In a way." AJ said as he ran.

"Here I come." Greninja said chasing after at high speed.

"Thats it… you got me…" AJ said as Greninja jumped into the air and prepared to use dark pulse, but AJ then jumped into the air and spun around the shot. "Kung Fu Point! Hah!"

AJ caught Greninja with a back elbow strike and then spun again in the air before knocking him in the face down to the ground.

"Did that get your attention?" AJ asked striking a pose as he landed.

"Haaa. Dark...Pulse!" Greninja said firing darkness at AJ who jumped.

"You cant beat me. I can…" AJ said before someone kicked him. Standing before him was a young man in robes.

"Are you okay, Greninja?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Sasuke." Greninja said.

"Wait, as in Sasuke Uchiha? You two guard this place?" AJ asked.

"Yes. Where my partner goes, I'll go." Sasuke said throwing kunai at him.

"Now the legendary Sasuke Uchiha is here… things aren't looking good for us." Gaia said.

"Will you stop worrying and can get to fighting that ninja?" Hitomi asked glowing purple and assuming her animal hybrid form.

"On any other day, this would be an honor…" Takeda said drawing his blade. " But our situation is dire."

Dark water made the first move and fired his Splattershot, covering the temple in black ink. He then became a squid, swimming up the walls to AJ's side, immediately throwing a Splat Bomb sasuke's way, clanking on the floor before exploding, Sasuke jumping out of the way and dodging more ink shots.

"You don't give me enough credit!" Sasuke said firing lightning at Dark Water, electrocuting it and knocking it out.

"But i do!" Takeda said coming from behind as Sasuke barely avoided his opening slash, resulting in cutting a stone pillar in half.

"Whoa, thats sharp!" AJ gawked.

"That's a demon blade. So you aren't a normal swordsman either." Sasuke said.

"I am the the Demon Samurai, Takeda Ryuichi. Know this… I am the one to become the Warrior Universe's true warlord." Takeda said as he and Sasuke began fighting sword for sword.

AJ and Greninja kept fighting along the other side of the temple.

"Hydro Pump!" Greninja shouted blasting a large stream of water.

"Guard Point!" AJ said as his body hardened as he blocked. He then charged and tried to hit him.

"Substitute." Greninja said before replacing himself with a stuffed doll before he stuck AJ from behind.

"Youre good." AJ said. "No wonder youre his partner."

Greninja just remained silent as he ran at AJ.

"Slash." a voice said as Hitomi slashed at Greninja from behind, taking him out.

"Jeez! You coulda killed him, in fact, he may be dead already!" AJ said.

"Suck it up, pussy. So what?" Hitomi said.

"Heroes dont kill. But then again…" AJ said thinking.

"Exactly. Im no hero. Im a beast." Hitomi said. "I kill people, I go by instinct. You're the jackass trying to pass us off as someone we're not."

"You dont hold anything back, dont you?" AJ asked. "But youre right. Were not heroes, were Outsiders. We're…." AJ started before he and Hitomi were hit with darts and fell. "What? I...I can't move?" he said before seeing the others fallen.

"Well...this was easier than I thought." Flux said arriving with his army. "Thanks for keeping the guards busy, boy."

"You used us… you jerk!" AJ said before Flux kicked him.

"Okay, boys. Knock down the doors!" Flux ordered as the prisoners rammed into the door.

"Stop! You...you don't know what you're doing!" Greninja said weakly.

"Yeah I do. I'm gaining a serious army so I'll stop being called a joke, especially from Ice Devil." Flux said as the prisoners hit the door again. "One more should do it."

"Please stop! You'll cause danger to all the worlds!" Gaia said.

"Yeah...cause I'll have the power to rule all of them!" Flux said before with the final barge, the once still doors collapsed. "Yes!" he said as a pulse of energy went out. "Come to….huh? But...this...this can't be. How can it be….an empty tomb?!"

Flux was right, as the inside of the tomb was completely empty.

"What the hell? I thought they were here all this time, Gaia!" Hitomi called.

"No...there was something far more dangerous sealed within." Sasuke said as they heard movement. They looked to the sides of the temple and saw the stone statues shaking as stone was becoming flesh and color was returning to them.

"What's happening?!" Takeda asked.

"The titans except for Titanmon still had mortal traits so the Olympos XII, they turned the army to stone and built the temple to seal their spirits within." Greninja said.

"So flux basically awakened an army without a leader. Crap." AJ said as the titans fully awoke.

"Shut up...mortal." one of them said. "Seal the liberator inside."

One of the larger titans stomped their foot to the ground as a stone door replaced the broken one, sealing the prisoners and Universal Villains inside. "Enjoy a thousand years of torment. We suffered a million."

AJ gulped as the titans then looked at the Doomsday legion and Sasuke and Greninja, all incapacitated by fluxs handiwork.

"These mortals are hardly worth our time. We must now go and awaken the rest of our brethren...then restart taking the world for us titans alone." one of the smaller ones said as they moved on past them.

"Now look at what you've done… you idiot." Hitomi said.

"Okay, i take the blame for this. But we can still fix it right?" AJ asked.

"Afraid not, only the Olympos XII have the power to return them to stone but...with the temple sealed, there is no container for their spirits." Greninja said.

"Then we'll just have to find the 12, and then worry about the Temple." AJ said.

"You want to seek out the 12? They went their separate ways thousands of years ago. You cant possibly find them all." Sasuke said. "Modern tech can't even track them."

"Oh...then...I guess we'll just go world to world and try that." AJ said.

"Seems like our only choice at this point." Gaia said as she got up with the others and headed back to their ship before taking off with Greninja and Sasuke in tow.

"Hello? Are there any people still out there?" Flux shouted inside. "Well...hopefully someone comes."

"Uh...I think we have bigger problems." Aphrodite said pointing to the mob of former prisoners.

"Uh..what's...what's happening guys?" Flux asked nervously.

"You promised us freedom, not more prisons. So...we've decided. We're gonna kill you and eat you to survive." one of them said.

"Oh god." Flux said as he ran for it with his group as the prisoners chased him deep into the temple. "Really hope someone comes soon!" he called out.

And so, with the formation of a new group comes the rise of a new threat. With the birth of a group of prisoners, so is born…

The Olympos XII Saga…


End file.
